Momozono Love
is the unofficial leader of Fresh Pretty Cure! and Fresh Pretty Cure! Special. She is a 15 year old girl who attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School and she is a girl who loves to dance. Her alter ego is and her Pickrun is Pirun, the pink pickrun and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Love has short, hazel colored hair and pink eyes. She wears her hair up in two pigtails, held up by pink scrunchies. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink sleeve-less jacket with a pale pink long sleeve shirt underneath, matching shoes with dark pink socks, blue shorts and a brown belt on top. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a pink sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped pink and white patterns. She wears a light pink shirt underneath with a darker pink collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears pink and white sneakers. As Cure Peach, her hair becomes longer and turns to a light blonde, which is worn up into two pigtails, held up by two heart-shaped scrunchies. Love has a pair of pink heart=shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears light pink and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a white and pink dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it and small pink bows on each side, on top of it. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black dark pink socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. As Super Cure Peach, her hair becomes a bit lighter and she gains a light pink cape with two pink hearts with white trims on either side of her dress which can be found around her waist. Her Fresh Pretty Cure clover is find in its normal place on her dress but on top of her cape. Personality History Fighting as Pretty Cure again Relationships * Aono Miki : * Yamabuki Inori : * Higashi Setsuna : * Inoue Ringo : * Tarte : * Chiffon : * Sweets : Cure Peach "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!" ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Pinku no hāto wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyua Pīchi! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Love. She represents the power of love and her symbol is the heart. Her theme colour is pink and she uses her Peach Rod to perform her purification attacks. Transformation Sequence First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button, making the screen glow bright pink. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." Her hair accessories disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat Up!" and she spins, runs and jumps into the air. Her brooch appears, then her hair turns blond and gets styled into twin tails. Her dress appears next, followed by her boots, wristbands, choker and earrings and hair ornaments. Cure Peach then flies down and recites her introductory speech. After Episode 22, her transformation sequence change a bit. After her ornaments appear, her cape appears in a flash of pink light. She than flies down with her cape flying out behind her and she recites her introductory speech. Attacks * * * Super Cure Peach is the new form that Cure Peach receives in Episode 22 along with the other Cures. Her hair is a lighter blonde and her outfit gains a light pink cape and two pink hearts with white trims on her bows on her dress. Her theme colour is still pink while she still holds the power of love and she is a lot more quicker and agile in this upgrade form. From Episode 22 and onwards, she is seen fighting in this outfit all the time except for Episode 51, when her powers started disappearing. Cure Peach can still use her attack, Valentine Special but it is a lot more powerful and was upgraded to an attack called Valentine Special Fresh. In Episode 29, she is granted a group attack called Lucky Fresh Clover Extreme Finale which she performs with the other Cures. Cure Fantasy Peach is an upgrade Cure Peach gains in Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasy Stars: Mirai no Hikari. Together with her group, the Heartcatch Cures and the Doki Doki! Cures, they form the group called Cure Fantasy. This upgraded outfit resembles the Cure Angel outfit but with small white wings instead of the big white wings. With the other Cures, she can perform the powerful attack Golden Fantasy Star Explosion. Transformation "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Love to transform into Cure Peach in Fresh Pretty Cure! Special. Etymology :' translates to peach, an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peach. means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard. : An obvious reference to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Love and to her loving personality. Her name is the English word love, not a translation of the Japanese word for love. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Her name means, "peach garden love" or "peach orchard love". Songs Duets Trivia Gallery Momozono Love.jpg|Momozono Loves profile Tumblr n3nsf23b1b1syf547o1 400.png|Super Cure Peach Peachi.png|Cure Peach's introduction stance 640px-Fresh Pretty Cure! - Peach Rod.png|Cure Peach and her Peach Rod Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Special Characters Category:User:CureKanade